


And Donna Makes...

by DarkShade



Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Donna joins the TARDIS and her first trip with them goes just about the way every other one does.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Rory Williams
Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	And Donna Makes...

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time to add Donna. This is only the second time I’ve written her so hope she comes off okay.  
> Enjoy.

Donna looked at the TARDIS before glancing at the Doctor. 

“So, you’re travelling with someone now,” she said trying to sound nonchalant, “Where are they just now?”

“Rory is visiting his gran for her birthday,” the Doctor shrugged.

Donna pressed her lips together before noting, “Then I guess the offer isn’t still there.”

“Offer?”

“To travel with you,” she reminded him.

The Doctor frowned confused, “Travel with me?”

“Yes, please,” Donna breathed hopefully.

“Ah…well,” the Doctor stuttered, “I just…Are you sure, it’s not the most relaxing thing to do.”

Donna nodded, “I want to see everything, Doctor, you talked about the universe and…” she shook her head, “I want to see it all.”

After a moment, he nodded, “Why not.”

Excitedly Donna hugged him before she opened the car boot and pulled out several bags passing them to the Doctor who sighed thinking that this may not have been the best idea he’d ever had.

As Donna headed to drop her car keys off, the Doctor dragged her luggage into the TARDIS and dropped it near the stairs. Thinking about it, having Donna along would be interesting. Rory might not get a word in half the time but, if they got along, then the Doctor had the feeling Donna would be good for his young friend.

Rory was getting picked up by the Doctor soon and was making sure he packed his bag properly. His grandmother had taught him how to pack and it was ingrained now so he couldn’t just throw things into the bag. The village called his gran a ‘battle axe’ because she took no nonsense and, as a child, Rory had been a little afraid of making her angry. But as he grew up, Rory appreciated her and her rules especially after he came to live with her.

Homework was done as soon as school was over for the day, which went for Amy too. She claimed that it was only due to his gran that she did anything at school because she wasn’t allowed to play with Rory until they had both finished their homework.

His room always had to be tidy, no excuses were accepted with the exception of the day he was cleaning out his closet and, even then, everything had to be cleared up before he went to bed.

Rory knew that his gran’s rules and sense of order influenced him deeply which was why Amy called him ‘unnaturally neat’ but he was popular at work because of it.

After making sure he hadn’t left anything, Rory headed back downstairs where his gran was waiting.

“Now I made you some cakes,” his gran said, handing him a bag with several cake tins in it, “You can share them with all your friends at work.”

“I will,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

His gran squeezed him, “I still think you’re a little boy when you’re not here, Rory. I forget how tall you are now.”

Rory stepped back when she let him go, “Do you need anything before I go, Gran?”

“I’m fine, dear,” she assured him, “I have plenty to keep me occupied here in Leadworth. I still have to finish my book for the book club tomorrow night.”

Hearing the familiar sound of the TARDIS in the distance, Rory slipped his jacket and picked up his bags before giving his gran one final hug and kiss. Heading along the path towards the village green, Rory smiled to see the now familiar blue box sitting waiting for him.

Heading to the TARDIS Rory hoped the Doctor hadn’t got into too much trouble without him. Opening the door, Rory felt the hum of the TARDIS greet him. Walking towards the console he stopped seeing a woman standing with his friend.

“Rory,” the Doctor bounced over, “I want you to meet Donna Noble. Donna, this is Rory Williams.”

“Hi,” Rory said softly, a little confused.

The Doctor clapped his shoulder, “Donna helped me with the Christmas Star incident I told you about, and we ran into one another while I was having a wander.”

“Nice to meet you,” Donna stepped forward and offered her hand.

“You too,” Rory smiled slightly.

“So,” the Doctor interrupted, “Who feels like a trip? Because this village is the very definition of sleep and I want to be awake.”

Rory glanced over to Donna and caught the amused look in her eyes, and relaxed that she wasn’t a replacement for him.

“Let me put my things away,” Rory said, jogging away, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Heading to the kitchen he put the cake tins in the cupboards before he went to his room and dropped his bag on the bed. Returning to the control room, Rory found the Doctor and Donna were waiting for him.

“Are we going?” he asked.

The Doctor grinned, “Let’s see. Donna’s first proper trip in the TARDIS, where should we go?”

*********************************************

“This is not what I expected,” Donna yelled as she ran, “When you said we’d visit a bird sanctuary.”

Neither the Doctor nor Rory replied as they sped towards the main building, the creatures chasing them getting closer.

“Everyone inside,” the Doctor yelled, opening the door with the sonic screwdriver and motioning the group into the main building before sliding in and slamming the door just in time. All the occupants of the room jumped as the birds rammed into the walls and windows, squawking and screeching loudly.

“Are we safe?” Donna asked.

The Doctor gave a slight half-nod, “For the moment.”

“That’s fabulous,” Donna frowned, “My first trip and you bring me to the bird version of flippin’ Jurassic Park.”

He glanced around the room worriedly, “Where’s Rory?”

“He’s helping the people who were scratched,” Donna told him, “Handy to have around, that one.”

The Doctor nodded. Looking around the room he finally found a terminal he could access and see what had happened. He had to find a way to stop the creatures, especially since the TARDIS was outside the main gate.

“What are you doing?” Donna demanded, joining him as he used the sonic to access the system.

“Looking,” he replied.

There was silence at his side for a moment before Donna’s irritated voice came again, “Looking for what?”

The Doctor shrugged, “I’m not sure yet.”

“Donna,” Rory’s voice made them both turn, “Can you help me?”

The Doctor nodded to her, “I’ll be fine, go help him.”

“What do you need?” Donna asked, arriving at Rory’s side.

He smiled at her in relief, “Can you get me the other first aid kit from the kitchen area? Then I need your help with these cuts.”

Rory returned his attention to the woman whose injuries he was tending. The scratches were deep and oozing blood. Donna returned with the second kit and opened it for him. Rory pulled out the extra bandages and opened one of them. 

“Donna, I need you to hold here,” he motioned to where his fingers were pressed against the edge of the material. When she hesitated Rory looked at her, “What?”

“I’m not good with blood,” she winced.

“Then don’t look,” Rory replied sharply, “I need both my hands, so you have to help.”

Looking chastised Donna placed her fingers where he told her before turning to stare at the corner of the room while Rory cleaned then wrapped the woman’s arm.

“Alright, Donna,” Rory said, getting her attention, “Your services are no longer required.”

He chuckled softly as she tried not to look completely relieved at the fact she could get away while Rory finished checking the woman’s other much more superficial cuts. With everyone’s injuries fixed, Rory headed across the room to join the Doctor and Donna who were staring at a computer screen.

“Tell me you found something?” Rory asked, “Because I’m developing a fear of birds.”

Donna chuckled, “I know what you mean.”

“I’m trying to get into the database, but this doesn’t seem to be connected to the main system,” the Doctor sighed annoyed and slammed the side of the monitor with his fist.

Donna and Rory shared a worried look, before Donna asked, “What do we do?”

The Doctor sighed again, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “I need to be able to access the main controls to find out what they did to the creatures out there to make them go…”

“Feral?” Rory suggested.

The Doctor nodded, “Did any of the staff make it back with us?”

Rory frowned in thought, he’d checked several people for injuries and went through in his head who he’d spoken with.

“I think at least one came with us,” he mused, he started across the room where the others were sitting handing out the food bars one of the women had found. Looking around he found the man wearing a park uniform with a name tag that said ‘Frintal’. His arm was bandaged but other than that he was fine. 

“Doctor,” Rory called, “He works here.”

The man slowly stood confused as the Doctor turned his attention onto him, “What do you do here?”

“I’m one of the tour guides,” Frintal replied.

“Do you know where the main computers are?” the Doctor demanded.

Frintal nodded, “Yes. I didn’t have access to that part of the main building, but I can show you where it is.”

“Excellent,” the Doctor clapped his hands together, “Where is it?”

Frowning the other man replied, “That’s the problem, it’s across the quad.”

Donna and Rory turned to look through the windows to the building about thirty feet across a grassy area but may as well have been on the other side of the galaxy for all the chance they had of reaching it.

Donna knew that travelling with the Doctor was going to be dangerous, but she did not expect on her first trip to be disembowelled by large scary bird-like creatures. Rory was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stared across the expanse with her.

“That is going to be tricky,” the Doctor mused as he joined them.

Donna turned to him, “But you know how to fix it, right?”

Rubbing his chin again the Doctor mused, “It’s a long shot.”

“And they never go wrong,” Rory rolled his eyes.

The Doctor turned to the younger man and gave him a hopeful smile, “How do you feel about getting wet again?”

Rory glared at him, “I thought you promised never again.”

“What?” Donna asked, realising she was missing something.

“Never mind,” Rory sighed before nodding to the Doctor, “What’s your plan?”

The Doctor gave him a slight amused smile, “Well…”

“I hate him,” Rory grimaced as he was doused in concoction of green gel the Doctor made up in the kitchen, reminding him of the stuff he was trapped in when the Apepssis held him captive.

Donna chuckled, “On the bright side, he’s getting covered in the same stuff.”

Rory shrugged, “I suppose that is the only blessing in this entire thing. You’re at least escaping the goo.”

“Well, one of us has to stay here to keep them in check while you do whatever you have to do,” Donna smiled.

Rory stared at her unblinking, “Next time, you get covered in goo or soaked.”

“Well nurse boy,” Donna grinned, “I may be a temp, but I know how to get the best assignments.”

Rory smiled back, “We’ll see.”

“You’re going to be fun,” Donna chuckled.

He wrinkled his nose flicking some goo at her, Donna dodged before looking at him a little more seriously, “Be careful, Rory.”

“I will be.”

The Doctor finished covering his hair in repellent he’d cooked up, he knew Rory wasn’t too happy about it but despite how much he would insist he didn’t, Rory had learned a lot from the Doctor in the past few months. Unassuming as he was, Rory was highly intelligent and soaked in information like a sponge. Which was why he’d asked Rory and not Donna to come with him because he knew he could throw information at Rory who would be able to use it. Donna on the other hand would be able to keep the people here in line.

“Are you both ready?” Donna asked.

“As I will be,” Rory replied with a grimace.

The Doctor nodded, “This should repel them for long enough for us to make it to the main building. Donna, keep everyone calm until we get back.”

“Will do, spaceman,” Donna said, “Now go.”

The Doctor smiled at her, “Rory, on three, two, one.”

Donna opened the door, and they ran out while she slammed it behind them,

The snarls and shrieks surrounded them instantly but the smell coming from them, in addition to the specific sound the sonic screwdriver was emitting, kept the creatures at bay. Reaching the main building, the Doctor opened the door running through with Rory hot on his heels.

“See,” the Doctor said, trying to catch his breath, “No problem.”

Rory, gasping for breath himself, muttered, “Of course, none.”

“Alright,” the Doctor clapped his hands together, “Let’s go find the main control centre.”

Following on behind him, Rory asked, “Do you know what you’re looking for?”

The Doctor murmured for a moment before walking away hearing Rory call after him.

“I know that means no.”

Finally making it along the corridor, the Doctor reached the door to the main controls for the aviary and opened it after a few moments bypassing the security.

“Do you have any idea how many of my clothes have been destroyed travelling with you?” Rory noted as he walked in behind the Doctor.

“I did warn you it could be dangerous,” the Doctor reminded him as he moved around looking to see what there was.

“Not to my wardrobe,” Rory shot back.

The Doctor shrugged, “You know you’re always welcome to take something from the TARDIS closet.”

“Even my taste in clothes is not that bad,” Rory chuckled.

“Oy,” the Doctor cried in defence of the TARDIS, “Some of those are antiques.”

“And they look like it.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes before managing to access the system, “Okay, let’s see…”

“Doctor?” his friend asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Rory.”

The moment of silence that came worried the Doctor, but he knew he had to focus on what he was doing.

“Why did you bring Donna with us?”

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to the younger man. He sometimes forgot how fragile Rory’s faith in their friendship was, having only ever had one true friend and even she had left.

“Before I met you,” the Doctor explained, “I offered Donna a chance to travel with me after everything that happened during her wedding. She declined then but we ran onto one another while you were visiting your gran,” he shrugged, “She wanted to come, and I thought you two would get along.”

Rory nodded.

“Not a replacement, Rory,” the Doctor assured, “An addition.”

“Then we better fix this and get her out of here safely,” Rory nodded.

The Doctor grinned at him turning back to controls, frowning as he finally found what he was looking for.

“What’s wrong?” Rory asked knowing the expression.

The Doctor grimaced, “Alright, the creatures out there have been enlarged using nanites, but something seems to have upped the aggressiveness and ferocity of them. Not to mention…” he paused, “Oh no.”

“What?” concern filled Rory’s voice.

“How many people were scratched?” the Doctor demanded.

Rory frowned in thought, “About eight of the people, why?”

The Doctor didn’t answer instead grabbing his communicator, “Donna!!!!”

Donna frowned as the Doctor suddenly yelled in her ear, “What?”

“I need you to take all those who weren’t scratched,” he told her urgently, “And barricade yourselves in the…”

“Kitchen,” Rory’s voice came from the distance.

“Kitchen,” the Doctor continued, “Don’t ask, don’t argue, do it and I’ll fix this as soon as I can.”

Confused Donna suddenly noticed the woman who had been scratched across her shoulder was rubbing at it before shoving back the other woman who tried to check on her. Running over Donna could see everyone who had been injured was scratching and becoming enraged.

“Kitchen,” she called, “Now. Come on,” Donna ran to the door and motioned the people who hadn’t been scratched to follow her, “Hurry up.”

She managed to get those who were not becoming rage monsters through the door, slamming it and clicked the lock hoping it would hold. Suddenly one of the people outside threw themselves against the door and everyone screamed.

Donna stared at the lock, relieved to see that it was holding for now. Turning she found everyone staring at her and realised they were all looking to her for guidance. Stunned she looked around the kitchen and found the pots.

“Grab a weapon,” she said, “If that door doesn’t hold, we’ll have to fight them back.” Watching them arm themselves with the pots and pans, she called, “No knives. We’re not trying to kill them.”

“They’re trying to kill us,” Frintel replied.

Donna glared at him, “It’s not their fault,” she held up the pan, “Now put it down or I’ll put you down.”

He hesitated before putting the knife away and picking up one of the heavier pots. They turned as the door banged again.

“Doctor,” Donna called.

“I’m working on it,” he replied.

The door banged again, and she could see the lock and hinges beginning to give, “Well hurry up,” Donna snapped, raising her weapon and hoping she would get out of this.

Rory watched the Doctor as he scanned through the system. 

“What’s wrong?” Rory said.

The Doctor sighed, “I’m trying, the coding is horrifyingly complex. It’s almost biological.” 

“What do you mean?” Rory moved to his side.

“Every time I try to reprogram the nanites that have been used on the creatures,” the Doctor explained, “They get programmed back before they can do any good.”

Rory frowned in thought before saying, “What about doing something like dialysis?”

“What?”

“Partition the computer so there is an empty space we can filter the nanites into after you clean them,” Rory suggested, “So to speak.”

The Doctor beamed at him, “Brilliant, Rory.”

“Really?”

The Doctor started to work again, “That makes perfect sense.”

Rory winced as he could hear chaos coming from Donna’s side of the communicator, “You have to hurry, Doctor.”

For once no smart reply came from the Time Lord, instead he continued to focus on the task at hand. Giving a cry of triumph he stepped back, “It’s working.”

“It’s working?” Rory asked, stunned that his idea was a good one.”

The Doctor grabbed him in a hug before remembering they were both covered in gunk and they pulled apart hearing their clothes make a strange squelching noise.

The Doctor chuckled before touching the communicator, “Donna?”

“We’re fine,” Donna’s voice came after a few seconds.

Both let out a long sigh of relief.

“We’re on our way back.”

Donna chuckled as she watched the Doctor and Rory squelch into the TARDIS. The Doctor hit a few controls then pulled the lever sending them into the time vortex and far away from their latest misadventure.

“Please tell me you’re both going to change,” she laughed, “Because not only do you look a mess, but you also stink.”

Rory turned to the Doctor and smirked who grinned back.

“I thought after the day we had,” the Doctor mused, moving closer to Donna, “We should have a group hug.”

“Don’t you dare,” Donna backed away, finding Rory coming behind her.

“A group hug sounds good,” Rory grinned at her.

Donna dodged and ran deeper into the TARDIS as they chased after her.


End file.
